Consort to the Phoenix
by Phenex-chan
Summary: Ichika was one of the smartest first years in Kuoh, this bored her. Her whole life changed one day after meeting the fiery Raiser Phenex. Join Ichika on her adventure through the Supernatural World with a certain hot-headed playboy in suit. Fem!Issei x Raiser
1. Chapter 1: Figure in the Fire

Ichika had never been more mentally drained before in her life. When she had made the decision to go to Kuoh Academy, she'd naturally assumed that as one of the best schools in Japan the classes would be difficult. She had assumed wrong. The classes were so easy for her that she spent half her class time tutoring other students.

Ichika sighed to herself as she walked out of the front gate to the school. Crossing the bridge leading to home, she saw someone who didn't quite fit in with the crowd on the street ahead.

A tall man in his early twenties stood in the middle of the crowd, his large frame making him easy to see amongst the shorter crowd. His hand was placed in his golden blonde hair in frustration, he looked around the street clearly lost. "Foreigners…" Ichika sighed to herself before walking over to the man.

"Excuse me sir, do you speak Japanese?" Ichika asked him upon reaching him. He turned towards the sound of Ichika's voice and she immediately felt herself quiver when he made eye contact, his dull blue eyes meeting her honey brown. Something about his gaze was intoxicating to Ichika, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why of course I do." He said, sticking his chest out proudly, "Is there something you need?" He asked. Ichika smiled sheepishly before looking slightly off to the side.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but do you happen to be lost by any chance?" Ichika asked, earning a surprised expression from the blonde.

"You were able to tell Raiser was lost?" Raiser said with apparent shock, before sighing, "Sadly yes, Raiser is hopelessly lost."

"If you tell me where you're trying to go, I might be able to show you the way there." Ichika offered. He stood thinking for a moment before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"That would wonderful," he said with a dazzling smile, "And may I know my beautiful guide's name?" Ichika could feel the man's eyes going up and down her body, hovering around her more than ample breasts. Which turned her on significantly.

"H-Hyoudou Ichika," Ichika said with a bow, which luckily hid her profuse blush, "And you?"

"Raiser Phenex."

"So where is it you're trying to go Raiser-san?" Ichika asked, her blush finally having died down.

"I'm looking for a Kuoh Academy," Raiser said, looking around once more.

"Seems to be your lucky day Raiser-san, I happen to be on my back from classes there. I'll show you the way there." Ichika smiled back at him.

* * *

After leading Raiser to the Academy, he had thanked Ichika, earning a blush from the girl, before going off towards the Old School Building. Walking back out the main gate, the ground seemed to shake, but Ichika didn't notice what seemed to be a small earthquake as she couldn't help but think about Raiser. Everything from his reassuring confidence to his contrasting golden hair and aquamarine eyes captivated her. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she couldn't feel the eyes watching her from the shadows as she entered the park.

"_**Dinner at last…"**_ the shadows slithered in the direction of the Ichika, completely unnoticed by the girl.

Ichika stopped for a moment at the fountain at the center of the Park. She scooped some water up in her hands and attempted to cool down her flushed face. "If Raiser-san was visiting Kuoh, that has to mean he knows someone who goes there," Ichika told herself with confidence, "I'm sure I'll see him again," she reassured herself.

A tendril of shadowy black inched its way closer towards the girl, slowly wrapping around her ankle before climbing up her leg. _**"I haven't had a good meal in a long time,"**_ a voice called out from the dark, startling Ichika. _**"Shame I don't get have an appetizer…"**_ Ichika looked around the park center, nobody was near her that she could see. Feeling something sliding up her leg, she looked down to and saw it. It was just too late.

Ichika felt herself get lifted off the ground, leg first, before getting thrown across the park center and into a tree. Her head collided against the hard bark, her red hair tie flying off in the process. Her vision went blurry and her perceived world spun as her now loose brown hair covered what little she could see. Ichika could feel blood trickling down the side of her face coming from the top of her head, causing hair to stick against her face. She tried to lift her arm up to feel it, but even that simple action proved difficult to her. "W-what are you?" She managed to stutter out before she felt herself getting lifted off the ground once more. This time being thrown into the fountain, cracking the smooth stone...and her back.

Ichika once again tried to move, this time an attempt to get up off the ground. Placing her hands on the ground, she tried to lift herself up. She raised herself off the ground ever so slightly, before falling back down. She couldn't move her legs under her to help get up, and she was too dazed to lift herself on arms alone. Looking up, her vision swayed from side to side, showing doubles of everything. Moving shadows covered the figure who approached her as she sat there, unable to defend herself. Ichika closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, however it never came.

A brilliant heat filled the courtyard, the light making their way through her eyelids. Opening her eyes all she could see was a bright raging fire, and a man with hair a similar color standing right in the center of it. The shadows naturally began to fall back from their natural opposite. The figure in the fire lifted his hand towards the dark mass, flames erupting out from his hand and cascading down into the darkness, illuminating what little dark was left in the courtyard. The shadows hissed as they rescinded off of the figure, showing a scruffy unkempt man in their center.

"Die stray." A familiar voice echoed throughout the area, as the man Ichika knew as Raiser allowed his flames to completely consume the man. The man collapsed, slowly turning to ash as the fire incinerated his flesh.

"Ichika was it?" Ichika heard Raiser call out, before her world once again went dark, slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

Ichika found herself standing in an empty field of dark grey. She took a moment to look around before the world itself was engulfed in flame. The flames, a deeper red than those surrounding Raiser, seemed to swirl around a large figure in the center.

**[So you're my new host]** a deep voice reached Ichika's ears. Looking up towards the pillar of swirling flames, a crimson red reptilian head poked its way through. A large gust of wind blew away the flames to reveal a massive Red Dragon with its wings raised.

**[I look forward to working with you, Partner.]**

* * *

Ichika awoke, bright sunlight filling her eyes. Squinting through it she saw she sat in an unfamiliar room. White linen covered the bed she was laying on, her blood and dirt covered uniform was gone, replaced with simple black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. A spare uniform sat on the bedside table next to her, along with a new crimson hair tie.

The door to the room opened, and a familiar golden blond entered. He looked over Ichika's bandaged form with concern evident in his eyes. "You feeling better?" Raiser asked, "You're lucky I was nearby, you were practically on death's door when I brought you back here. I doubt anyone else would've been able to deal with those injuries."

"What happened…" Ichika looked towards Raiser with uncertainty.

"Listen Ichika, do you believe in the supernatural?" Raiser looked over to the bandaged girl as she shook her head. "Well, it's all real. Gods, Angels, Fallen Angels, and most importantly Devils." Black bat wings spread out from Raiser's back as he explained everything to her, her face clearly showing how shocked she was. "I myself am a Devil. What you were attacked by was a stray devil, a devil who gives in fully to their desires and either runs away from or kills their master. You've been unconscious here for the past week recovering."

"Where is here exactly?" Ichika asked, trying to make sense of everything she was hearing.

"You're currently residing in my manor in House Phenex territory in Hell." This did nothing to help her process anything, what it did do was cause a blush to spread across Ichika's face as she realized that she had been staying over at a guy's house for the past week, even if she wasn't conscious for it. Her parents were going to kill her, or tell her how much she worried them...and then kill her.

"Ano, Raiser-san…" Raiser looked at her, which only caused her blush to intensify. This did not go unnoticed by Raiser, as he smiled to himself, his eyes slowly trailing across her body. "You didn't...do anything...to me while I was asleep...Did you? Ichika slowly asked him, her blush reaching dangerous levels.

Raiser laughed, "Of course Raiser didn't do anything to you, you don't need to worry." While Ichika looked relieved, she also looked somewhat disappointed. "Now that you're awake, I don't know if I could turn down someone as beautiful as you if you asked me."

Ichika's face was completely red, she had a hard time getting words out of her mouth as she muttered incoherently to herself. She got up and pushed Raiser out of the room while muttering that she needed to change quietly. Once Raiser was out, she slipped on the spare uniform and tied her hair in a high ponytail. Letting Raiser back into the room, she sat down on the bed.

"Do my parents know where I am?" Ichika finally asked him, meeting his gaze.

Raiser was no longer smiling

* * *

**A/N: Finally a new story! Sorry if the first chapter was a little short. Don't worry, Son of Kokabiel should have an update in the next week or so. Anyways this story is going to be a single pairing for a female Issei (Ichika**).** Raiser will still have his harem and Ichika** **will find her way into it. Please let me know what you think of the story and anything that you want to happen.**

**See you all next time,**

**Phenex-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Peerage

"Do my parents know where I am?" Ichika finally asked him.

Raiser's smile fell from his face, "We haven't really been able to contact them."

Ichika looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Raiser looked off to the side, brushing his bangs up with his hand, holding them there. He sighed before answering her, "We've tried contacting your family, but we can't find them. Period." As much as he didn't want to admit it, the Great Raiser Phenex had no idea where Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were. Karlamine had made it sound like they'd simply vanished off the face of the earth when she gave her report. Ichika sat in silence after hearing this, simply blinking in disbelief.

"What do you think happened?" She finally asked.

Raiser didn't know how to respond, he took a minute before responding. "It could be anything really. Stray Devil, Stray Exorcists, Fallen Angels, roaming monster, or they could've just left. The only problem with believing that they were attacked is that there was no mess, nothing was wrong. They were just gone." Raiser looked back to Ichika in time to see tears beginning to fall down her face. Placing his arms around the girl, Raiser just let her cry into him.

They sat this way for a while, every minute felt like an hour as Ichika cried. Her crying had slowed to an occasional sniffle, while she had at some point wrapped her arms around Raiser's torso. Ichika finally unburied her face from Raiser's chest and looked him in the eyes, her eyes red and pink faintly dusting her cheeks. "How did I survive...I should be dead."

"You didn't," Raiser replied, allowing Ichika to display the shock he always took joy in seeing from recently reincarnated devils. Before she could ask what he meant he answered, "I reincarnated you as my one of my servants."

When Ichika heard the word servants her face turned a bright red as dirty images of her fantasies filled her mind. Raiser chuckled seeing her become so flustered, before wrapping his arms around her lower back, pulling her onto his lap. With Ichika's face now completely flushed, he continued.

"High-Class Devils, such as myself, use a system called Evil Pieces in order to reincarnate others into servant Devils. Evil Pieces are based on the human game of chess, I assume you know the pieces?" Ichika nodded, so he continued, "In the Evil Piece system the pieces are all the same. Knights are given increased speed, Rooks increased strength and defense, Bishops are given increased magical strength, and the Queen is a mixture of the three. Finally, the Pawn is all around the weakest. It, however, has the ability to promote to other pieces in enemy territory, like in the game." Ichika processed this before raising her hand cutely.

"So what am I?" She asked.

"You Ichika Hyoudou, are one of my cute pawns." Raiser pulled Ichika closer to him as she giggled and snuggled into his chest. "A pawn can easily make or break a game of chess, and you aren't just any normal pawn either." Ichika tilted her head to the side in confusion, once again resulting with Raiser pulling the girl closer, her breasts pushing up against his chest, "I used my last two pieces on you, two mutation pawns."

"So I'm a Devil now?" Ichika asked, to which Raiser responded with a nod. "What about school? People will probably think it's weird that I just disappeared."

"I'm leaving that choice up to you, If you wish to return to Kuoh Academy to finish your education I won't hold it against you. Either way, you're still going to be living with me and the rest of my peerage. Speaking of which, you need to meet the fellow servants of Raiser Phenex...and probably eat something." Raiser moved Ichika off his lap, much to her disappointment, and led her out of the door.

The door led out into the main hallway, easily trumping the size of Ichika's old house in area. Several doors dotted along the hallway, her's marked with "Hyoudou Ichika" written in kanji. As the pair walked down the hall, a few maids would occasionally walk by. Beyond that, the hall was empty.

Walking through their last door, the pair entered into a modest-sized kitchen connected to a dining room. One table sat in the center of the dining room, eight chairs on either side of it. Just as Ichika was about to sit down, two small figures burst their way into the room.

"Onii-chan!" The two turquoise-haired girls in what seemed to be gym uniforms ran into the room and attacked Raiser's legs with hugs. A brief expression of pain on his face was quickly replaced with a happy smile as he pat their heads.

"Ile, Nel. How are you two doing this morning?" Two muffled responses came from the faces stuffed into Raiser's legs. "I've got someone you two should meet," he said, successfully getting their faces out of his legs. Raiser gestured to Ichika as she gave a light wave, "This here is Ichika, she's my final pawn."

The twins got up and began to inspect Ichika closely. Afterwards, they looked to each other and nodded, before jumping into her legs, hugging them. "Nice to meet you Onee-chan!" They both greeted her before taking their seats in the chairs to Ichika's left, talking with each other.

"Ara Ara, it seems Ile-chan and Nel-chan beat me here," A new woman entered the room saying. She brushed some of her wavy purple hair behind her ear, kissing Raiser briefly on the lips before approaching the table. "My name's Yubelluna, Queen of Raiser-sama's peerage," she said with a bow, her large breasts jiggling in front of Ichika's watchful eye, "You must be the new pawn Raiser-sama wouldn't stop talking about."

Ichika smiled sheepishly, her cheeks tinted ever so slightly red, "I guess so, Ichika Hyoudou Pawn of Raiser-sama," she replied with a bow.

Yubelluna chuckled, "You're a cute one, I understand why Raiser-sama was talking about you so much now."

Ichika blushed and looked off to the side, rubbing the back of her neck. "T-thanks," Ichika's attention was once again drawn to the doorway as another figure entered. A beautiful black haired Chinese woman walked into the room, her hair in two buns on either side of her head. She wore a low-cut blue qipao with golden accents, showing off her more than ample breasts and her large, muscular legs. She looked around the room, briefly meeting Raiser's eyes before looking away blushing. Eventually she found the thing she was looking for. Looking Ichika in the eyes, she smiled and began walking towards her.

"I assume you're Ichika Hyoudou?" she said. Ichika nodded, earning a grin from the girl, "My name's Xuelan, Rook of Raiser-sama's peerage." Xuelan sat down to her right, "My room's right next to yours, so if you ever need something or want someone to train with, just grab me."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Ichika replied.

Xuelan leaned back in her chair, "Raiser-sama wouldn't say how long it would be before you'd wake up. So we all placed bets on it."

Yubelluna pouted, "Don't remind me…" she muttered, sitting down by the head of the table. The twins playing in the chairs next to her.

"Why? You upset you lost or something," Xuelan asked.

"Of course she's upset," A new voice answered, "Yubelluna is always upset when she loses." The woman turned towards Ichika, "Nice to finally meet you Ichika Hyoudou, I'm Karlamine, Raiser-sama's knight." Karlamine's short light brown hair flowed loosely around her with a white headband tied to her forehead. Her armor was somewhat of a combination of that of a traditional Japanese Samurai and a European Knight, with her thighs remaining uncovered by her long shin guards. The suit made a light clink as she sat next to Xuelan.

"So who won the bet?" Ichika asked.

"That would be me," Ichika was wrapped up in an arm, the other grabbing Xuelan, "Name's Isabela, Rook of Raiser-sama." The Rook named Isabela squeezed the other two pieces between her arms. Ichika however, was distracted by the woman's breasts, just barely being held in by her torn jacket. Accepting the hug to get closer, Ichika leaned into Isabela. All three of their breasts were rubbing against each other at this point, with each of them having a different reaction. Isabela smirked, Xuelan moaned quietly as they rubbed together, and Ichika's face became heated as she began to rub her thighs together discreetly.

Raiser cleared his throat, gaining the room's attention. Ichika noticed a few other people in the room, having entered while she was speaking with the others. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to officially announce my final piece to all of you. Ichika Hyoudou, my final pawn." Raiser spoke to the room from the head of the table.

Ichika stood up to introduce herself, getting an encouraging smile from Xuelan and Yubelluna. The twins Ile and Nel bounced in their seats in excitement. "My name is Ichika Hyoudou, Pawn of Raiser-sama. Please take care of me." Ichika said, bowing.

* * *

The food was amazing to put it simply. At first, Ichika tried to remember her manners and eat slowly, but after realizing how quickly many of the others were eating and how long it had been since she had actually eaten, manners went out the window. She was snapped out of her food inhalation by someone addressing her behind her.

"Excuse me Ichika," Ichika turned around to see who was speaking to her. A young girl, maybe a year younger than her or so, stood there. Her blonde hair, the same color as Raiser's, was tied in twin drills on either side of her head. Her pink frill dress complimented her blue eyes, which happened to be staring directly at Ichika in the middle of stuffing her face. "I thought I'd introduce myself to my brother's latest piece. My name is Ravel Phenex, younger sister and Bishop of Raiser Phenex." Ravel gave a brief curtsy to Ichika.

Ichika quickly swallowed and wiped her face before standing up. "Nice to meet you Ravel-chan, Ichika Hyoudou, at your service." Ichika bowed to her as Raiser walked up behind her.

"Ah Ichika, I see you've met Ravel-chan," Raiser patted Ravel on the head, and while she tried to swipe his hand off, her blush was very visible. "Ravel was actually the one who made most of the food this morning," Raiser continued.

Ichika looked at Ravel in amazement, "Did you really Ravel-chan? That was amazing! Thank you!" Ichika gave the young girl a hug as she thanked her.

Ravel's face turned beet red as she looked off to the side, "It really wasn't that big of a deal or anything. I just thought that you'd appreciate some good food after sleeping that long." It took a few moments but Ravel stiffened up and began waving her hands in front of her, "Not that I made it especially for you or anything. I just felt like making breakfast this morning."

Ichika stood there for a moment before breaking out in laughter. She'd always heard of the Legendary Tsundere, but she'd never had the pleasure of meeting one. Despite Ravel's protesting, she continued laughing, Raiser joining in.

* * *

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly, with Ichika being introduced to the other members of Raiser's peerage. After breakfast ended, the peerage began to trickle out of the room. Raiser pulled Ichika aside on their way out. The two stood in the hallway outside the dining room as everyone else walked by. After they'd all passed Raiser looked directly at Ichika, as she shivered under his gaze.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about school?" He asked her.

Ichika nodded, "If it's possible, I'd like to continue going to school in Kuoh."

Raiser thought for a second, before smiling. "That works," he said, "but Raiser needs you to keep an eye on somebody for him."

"Keep an eye on somebody?" Ichika asked.

"My fiance, Rias Gremory. I assume you know who she is."

"Of course I do, she's the most popular Second Year in the school." Ichika leaned against the wall, "Won't she notice that I'm a Devil though?"

"Most likely. I'll let her know that one of my servants is attending Kuoh. If she figures out it's you, good on her."

Ichika nodded in agreement, "Makes sense. You said I'm still going to be living here though, how is that going to work?"

Raiser chuckled, "Magic circles, we use them for transport." Looking back up at Ichika her confusion was evident. "Teleportation." He said. Ichika's brain finally clicked as she nodded, before Raiser continued. "We have a few days before you have to head back to school, so we're going to prepare you for the supernatural world."

"How so?" Ichika asked.

Raiser smiled, "Training," He said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter everyone! I just thought I'd try to get an exposition chapter out before I really started going in on relationships and harems and such. Also just so everyone knows, I do know that the Phenex Clan has flaming wings in canon. In this universe however, they have both. I've always thought that it's weird that the Phenex Clan doesn't have the same wings that literally every other devil has, so I figured I'd have the flaming wings be used almost like something they switch on and off. Like for show or when they're using magic. Also, I've had the request to genderbend Kiba, what do you guys think? Anyways, have a nice day everyone!**

**\- Phenex-chan**


End file.
